


Father's Day

by remylebae



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sarcasm, space dads and their robot sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remylebae/pseuds/remylebae
Summary: Tom and Crow decide to treat their dads to a homemade Father's Day breakfast.It goes about as well as one would expect.
Relationships: Mike Nelson/Joel Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: MSThink Tank 3000





	Father's Day

It was a lovely Sunday morning in June the day the ‘bots nearly set the entire house on fire.

Before Joel and Mike were made aware of the impending mess they’d soon have to deal with, Joel had thought that the morning was moving along quite swimmingly. The curtains blocked out the sun, the fan was on to keep the room cool, and laying beside him, Mike snored softly as he slept on his side. Joel blinked, waking up just enough to note the state of the room, listening for a moment to make sure nothing seemed out of place before he snuggled back under the covers, sliding over to the other side of the bed as he wrapped himself around Mike who, in his sleep, hummed an affirmative sound, murmuring Joel’s name before sleep pulled him under once more. 

Joel’s first mistake was forgetting what day it was.

His second mistake was allowing himself to fall asleep again, even as he heard the sound of Tom and Crow whispering in the hall.

The ‘bots had actually had a rare treat in store for Joel and Mike, an idea that they had (quite proudly) conjured up all by themselves two days prior. 

“You know, Crow,” Tom had said as they sat huddled in front of the television screen. “Father’s Day is on Sunday.”

Crow’s own face was practically right up on the glass of the TV, but he’d turned to face Tom, interest piqued. “Is it really? We should do something.”

“ _Exactly_. And I was thinking, since we’ve got both Joel _and_ Mike, double the dads, why not do something nice for them?” 

“And they won’t even expect it! It could be a surprise!”

“Just think, Crow,” Tom had said, excited. “We could make them breakfast! Imagine us, carrying in a meal fit for kings on a tray! They wouldn’t even have to get up!”

The TV and its program were quickly abandoned as the two pulled out paper and crayons to sketch up a menu.

Jumping once again to the Sunday in question, Mike woke to the sound of footsteps by their bedroom door. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but Joel’s arm was wrapped around him and the temptation to fall back asleep was strong, strong enough that he considered calling out to the ‘bots in the hall that they needed to go back to bed. 

He reached over and turned the alarm clock so that the time would face him, the screen displaying that it was a little past eight. Mike groaned. He supposed he should be grateful that Tom and Crow had allowed them to sleep in a little. Mike gently nudged Joel awake. 

“I think they may be hovering outside of our door,” Mike murmured as Joel turned onto his back, blinking his eyes awake. 

“That’s odd,” Joel replied sleepily. “Normally they’d just shove it open and come in, regardless of how deeply we were sleeping.”

Tact was not in their vocabulary.

Right on cue, the door flew open and in rushed Tom ahead of Crow, who precariously carried a tray in his arms. Before either Mike or Joel could ask what was going on, the ‘bots cried out, “Happy Fathers’ Day!”

The poignancy of the gesture lasted only until Mike caught an eye of what was on the tray as Crow placed it down between him and Joel. Proudly, Crow exclaimed,“We made you breakfast!”

“Wow guys, you shouldn’t have,” Joel said flatly.

The ‘bots chose to take this genuinely. Tom swelled up. “Why, _thank you_ , Joel Robinson! We thought why not treat you both to a lovely breakfast this morning?”

“Did you know it was a holiday?” Mike asked as he glanced at Joel, to which Joel shook his head faintly.

“I know exactly what you’re both thinking,” Tom interrupted. “‘What _is_ this scrumptious looking meal?’ Well wonder no further! In the bowl we have a tasty serving of the classic Campbell’s Chicken Noodle Soup, paired with a few slices of whole wheat toast and a glass of orange juice.”

“Or part of one,” Crow added. “Servo got a little thirsty carrying the tray over.”

Mike _had_ thought the glass was looking a little half-full.

Joel, on the other hand, had thought it looked a little half-empty. “Guys, we appreciate the effort, but I’m not so sure we can call this toast….”

Mike followed Joel’s gaze; the “few slices of toast,” as Tom had referred to them (there were six slices on the plate) were barely toasted, if at all. Six slices of plain bread. No jams or butters in sight.

“We had some issues with the toaster,” Crow replied, shrugging. 

“Right,” Mike replied, reaching forward to stir the soup, quickly noticing that it was, at best, lukewarm. He straightened, placing the spoon back down before plastering on a wide smile. “Well, this is a real treat. Maybe we should let you make us breakfast more often.”

They watched as Tom and Crow glanced at each other, sharing a look that Joel and Mike couldn’t read. Concerned and a little suspicious, Joel crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Have the two of you gotten into trouble again?”

The laugh that escaped Tom didn’t exactly ease their wariness.

“No, of course not!” Crow said after a moment’s hesitation.

“Just enjoy your meal! It’s your day, after all!” Tom added. “Don’t think about anything else but this delicious breakfast in front of you-”

“-Is something burning?” Mike sniffed the air, looking at Joel in alarm. 

A loud shriek that could have only come from Gypsy on the other side of the house answered that question.

Without another word, Joel threw aside the covers and rushed out of the room. Mike attempted to follow after, but as he reached the doorway, he heard Tom sigh, tone deflated, “You didn’t like it, did you?”

For a little robot lacking any true human features, he sure could show a lot of emotion. Mike swallowed back the urge to lecture them on cooking safety and instead walked back over to the tray, taking a big bite out of one of the slices of bread and knocking back the rest of the orange juice before replying in a tone that he knew sounded incredibly fake, “De- _li_ _cious_!” He took an extra bite of the toast for good measure, then patted Tom and Crow on the head, adding, “We’ll save the soup and toast for Joel.”

He rushed out of the room, leaving Tom and Crow behind. Crow stuck his chin out proudly. “I think we did a good job!”

“We did, didn’t we?” Tom replied happily.

Content, they settled on top of Mike and Joel’s bed and discussed the success of their surprise, somehow missing the myriad of curses sounding from Mike as he joined the others in the kitchen and saw just how much damage the ‘bots had done.

Oh well. Joel had been wanting to purchase a new toaster for a while, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and a special thank you to Abby who suggested I write a Father's Day-themed fic, I had so much fun taking your idea and spinning it into this little story! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or message me on Tumblr @remylebub!


End file.
